Infamous Predictions
There have been many predictions regarding episodes of . This page documents all the infamous predictions people have had on episodes in the series. Sanitation Insanity People thought this episode would a rip-off of Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful. Thankfully, it ended up being unique. Still, it is a gross-out episode. Bunny Hunt People predicted that this episode would be a Squidward torture. This was actually the case and most people hated it because of that. Chatterbox Gary People predicted that this episode would be super annoying based on the title. People also thought the episode would be Squidward torture, based on the synopsis. But it turned out to be a very funny episode. Krusty Kleaners People predicted this episode would be bad because the synopsis sounded really stupid, but it turned out to be really liked by most. Plankton Paranoia People predicted that this episode would be a rip-off of New Leaf, One Coarse Meal, and Plankton Retires, but it turned out to be one of the best of the series. Library Cards People speculated that this episode would be awful because people hated the following image below because of it's over-the-top animation. It turned out to just be from a single segment of the episode, and the actual episode was just kinda boring. This wiki's founder calls this his favorite episode. The Grill is Gone People were predicting that this episode would be similar to Call the Cops and Bottle Burglars, but it ended up not being that similar to those two, but rather just a boring episode. Bubbletown People were predicting this one would end up like Bubble Buddy Returns, but it turned out to not be, and instead wasn't liked for being boring. Girls' Night Out Some people predicted that this episode would be sexist, as it involved girls hanging out, but it turned out to not be the case. The String People predicted that this episode would be a Squidward torture, but it turned out to not be one. Rather, some people hated it because it was boring and the Bikini Bottomites being naked was disturbing. The Nitwitting People predicted that the episode would be bad because of how dumb and gross it is in the clip and the jar scene where SpongeBob drinks the saliva of other people. This turned out to be the case, and it was a main reason that people hated this episode. The Ballad of Filthy Muck People predicted that this episode would be bad because the synopsis for it sounded really stupid, gross and boring. And for some people, this turned out to be the case. Also, the user Hermit Ren thinks that this is the last episode containing his least favorite thing from the series: The exaggerated expressions. Pineapple RV Right now, very few people think that this episode will be infamous. But some people think that it will be a Squidward Torture Episode. Some people also dislike this screenshot below because of the over-exaggerated expression. This episode is not released in English yet, so hopefully will see how the episode will turn out. King Plankton Some people thought that this would be another episode where Plankton tries to get the formula in SpongeBob's house. And that although the sypnosis doesn't say anything about the formula, it might be a part of the episode at the end. It however didn’t turn out to be the case. Plankton's Old Chum Currently, few people believe that the plot sounds weak in the episode. They predict that it will be a ScumBob because it would either be a gross-out, a rehash of Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful, or just a filler episode. It did not turn out to be the case. Mind the Gap Some people predict that this episode will be really dumb, as it involves Squidward for some reason closing the gap in SpongeBob's teeth. However, it turned out to be actually good in execution. SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout Most people predicted that this will be another rehash of Truth or Square, which is already an infamous episode due to its long runtime and over-use of celebrities. Other people thought that this episode would just be fan service, and not something that regular viewers will be able to enjoy. It turned out to be an episode liked by most. Patrick's Tantrum People think it will be an infamous episode because the title sounds stupid, and it may involve Patrick having a tantrum for a very small reason. People also think Patrick will be very annoying, and dumb here. The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run Some people predict that this will be a pointless movie because of the nonsensical plot as the deleted scenes revealed but because of those scenes being deleted, the plot would be at least different and not pointless this time. As for the another reason of it's hate, this movie is predicted to be in full-CGI animation and will not have any 2D scenes for the entire time. But some people don't care about it and are still excited for the movie. However, when the trailers came out, it turns out to be like a fun adventure and even the animation looks like it was inspired by Spider-Verse. Kamp Koral Many people predict that it will be a unnecessary ScumBob prequel to the original series that it's based off. Hillenburg is strongly against spin offs of any kind as he refuses to have one exist in the first place. Even then this show's going to be in full-CGI like the third film If so then there's a possible chance the original series will switch to CGI as well but not confirmed as of yet. Not to mention this prequel will absolutely ruin Sandy's debut in Tea at the Treedome Category:Infamous Episodes Category:Squidward Torture Category:Boring Episodes Category:Stupid Episodes Category:Gross Out